The Replay Arena
The Replay Arena The Replay Arena is an indoor arena, located on the San Francisco Bay, in San Francisco, California, United States. The arena was built on a manmade island in 2014, and can seat approximately 20,000 guests per show. Since the arena is surrounded by water, guests can enter from multiple underwater garages and walkways. Guests can travel by car or by public transportation. It took about seven years to build this structure with minimal delays. The Replay Arena also happens to be the most technologically advanced arena in the United States, while also being the first large-scale arena that is heavily powered by renewable energy. The arena cost nearly $100,000 million in order to build the artificial island and the high-tech arena. This was funded by the Preserve Music Forever Foundation (PMFF), which was campaigned by some of the biggest names in the entertainment business, such as Operah Winfrey, Bill Gates, P. Diddy, Simon Cowell, and many more. These spokespeople and representatives encouraged many other investors to help fund this project. Also, a percentage of the arena’s earnings go towards the PMFF, which benefit music programs around the world. This arena was built to recreate past musical performances and sporting events. Through the use of lighting, holograms, sounds, and special effects, the Replay Arena is the only venue in the world that hosts these reenacted performances. Technology allows these holograms to look like the real performers of the original event. It also allows guests to watch performances by people who have retired or deceased. For example, the Replay Arena’s most famous concert is the Michael Jackson concert. Michael Jackson, deceased in 2009, is considered to be on of the best entertainers of all time. Many fans missed the opportunity to see him perform live, but the Replay Arena allow fans to watch his performance on stage even after he has passed away. The show itself is the same exact show Jackson performed in his world tours from the late 1980’s and early 1990’s. For sporting events, the Replay Arena has contracts with the NBA, NFL, MLB, and NHL in order to recreate the past games. Fans pay to watch famous sporting events of the past, and they get to feel like they are at the original sporting event. From the coaches to the referees, each movement from the original event is reenacted using holograms and lighting. Fans get to watch the championship events from decades ago and feel like they are in the arena. Although the Replay Arena was made for reenactments of past events, the arena is also home to the Golden State Warriors of the National Basketball Association (NBA). The franchise moved from Oakland, California, United States in 2014 when the arena first opened. The Warriors franchise contributed in a large part in funding to build the arena. Fans around the bay area come and support their warriors as the Replay Arena is almost always sold out during basketball season. It also hosted Superbowl 2017 for the National Football League. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.